Masquerade
by NightmareSpaz23
Summary: When the ninja of Konaha and Suna are invited to a celebration in a beautiful mansion and are each given a costume to wear, what will become of the night? Will their be dancing, or drinks, or even a spark of love?
1. Chapter 1

Masquerade

A Naruto Fanfic

Well I am being inventive!

Disclaimer: Me own nothing!

Summary: When the ninja of Konaha and Suna are invited to a celebration in a beautiful mansion and are each given a costume to wear, what will become of the night? Will their be dancing, or drinks, or even a spark of love?

* * *

><p>CH-1<br>Your Invited

Tenten was in a good mood when she awoke that morning. She had slept well and had the day off. Strangely most of her friends had the day of too. Usually when she got time off none of her friends were available.

She waltzed into her kitchen in her oversized sleep t-shirt and loose sleep shorts. She actually caught herself humming as she pulled out her corn pops and milk. She had just sat down when she heard a knock at her apartments door.

Tenten gracefully got up and walked to the door. Who could be visiting her so early in the ... wait, it was almost two o'clock.

She opened the door to see a large white box in front of her door, with an envelope set on top. She looked down the hallway to see who had left it, but she saw no one.

"Hn," she said aloud and then grabbed the box and brought it into her apartment.

She set the box on her table, almost knocking over her cereal, but thankfully it didn't spill. Tenten then plopped down onto her seat and grabbed the envelope. She opened it and pulled out a fancy invitation. It read:

Miss Tenten,

You are cordially invited to the Grand Ball in the Konaha Mansion. A car will be sent at seven of the evening to pick you up. Please where the clothing in the box and wear your hair down.

There was no signature. Tenten hmphed again and wondered what on earth this Grand Ball was, and why she hadn't heard of it before. Then she realized her cereal had gotten soggy.

So much for her good mood.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sakura Haruno was startled out of her book when she heard the phone ring. She had been outside sitting and enjoying some long overdue sun. She jumped up and ran to grab the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Sakura, it's Ino. Did you get an invitation by chance?"

"Invitation? What invitation?"

"The one that came on top of a big giant box filled with a dress?" she said as if I had a clue what she was talking about.

"Ino? What are you talking about?"

"You didn't get a delivery this morning?"

"I did, but it was a parcel from Suna."

"Check outside your front door."

"Why Ino?"

"Just do it."

The pink haired girl sighed and walked over to her front door. She opened it to reveal a large white box with an envelope on top.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Shikamaru tugged me closer as I tried to manoeuvre my way out of bed. He for sure wasn't making this any easier. I sighed, he was being so troublesome, as he'd say. I really wanted to have a shower. My sandy blonde hair felt disgusting. So I did a quick roll and broke his grasp. Then I rolled completely off the bed. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Until of course I realize I couldn't move. He'd caught me in his shadows.

"Shikamaru!" I whined.

"And where do you think you're going my desert flower?" he asked, sliding over to the edge of his bed.

"I need a shower!"

"I think you smell fine," he said as he climbed on top of me. Horny little bastard he was!

"Shika!"

He kissed me so passionately that I gave out a small moan. He kissed me again, once more, and even a few more times. Soon we were rolling around on the floor fighting for dominance. I would not be topped by this man! At least not before I had a shower.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Ignore it!" said Shikamaru against my lips.

I took this as my opportunity to bolt for the shower while he was distracted. I ran full out into the bathroom and speedily locked the door.

Still on the floor, Shikamaru sighed aloud and said,  
>"Oh how troublesome you are Temari."<p>

He got up and walked to the front door. He opened the door to see two large white boxes and an envelope.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Little did the ninja of Konaha know that all jounin, ANBU, and Naruto had received a large white box and an invitation. Now what was to become of this night?

* * *

><p>AN: Not all ninja will be present, I don't think I'd be able to write them all in. So it will be the popular characters.

I have no idea where I got this idea from. I thought of it while watching TV.

Oh and the spelling and stuff may be off, but I did write it on my iPod Touch, so autocorrect doesn't always correct it the right way ...

Spaz out!


	2. Chapter 2

Masquerade

A Naruto Fanfic

Hmmm, this should be interesting

Disclaimer: Me own nothing!

Summary: When the ninja of Konaha and Suna are invited to a celebration in a beautiful mansion and are each given a costume to wear, what will become of the night? Will there be dancing, or drinks, or even a spark of love?

* * *

><p>CH-2<br>The Arrival

Neji Huugya was trying his hardest to mediate, but he was failing miserably. Hanabi and Hinata were running around the main house like a bunch of children and making an awful ruckus that could be heard in the branch house.

Then a servant arrived to disturb me too. **(AN:/ I suck at third person! I am switching to first! I will probably do that more than once in the story. Sorry if I confuse you)**

"Huuyga, sir. You have a visitor. She is in the first visiting room."

That peaked my interest. Who cares about meditating. I have a visitor! A female one even.

"Also sir, the Konaha Ball box and invitation has arrived. May I place it in your private quarters?"

Oh, yes the ball. Silly thing it was.

"You may."

I did not thank the servant nor did the servant expect me to. I stood up and walked to the visiting room.

I softly opened the door to see Tenten seated on a cushion. Why would she be visiting? I was curious.

"Neji!" she said as I came in.

"Why hello Tenten. What can I do for you?" I asked joining her on a cushion of my own.

"Do you know what the Konaha Ball is?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"No, I've never heard of such a thing before. I got an invitation earlier today."

I smiled slightly. Maybe the Ball wouldn't be as terrible this year, if Tenten is going to be there.

"The Konaha Ball is a very large masquerade-match-making ball."

"Match-making?" she asked.

"Yes, it is usually for the clans only, but if you're invited then they've changed it up this year."

"This year? It's yearly?"

I nodded. "Generally all the people in attendance are available and of suitable birth right to marry. It is basically match-making for powerful clans and such."

Tenten stuck her bottom lip out, like she was pouting, but as a teammate I know she was just thinking.

"You were invited right?" she asked.

I nodded. "I received my box just a little while ago."

She pouted again. Then I asked,  
>"If that's all you wanted to ask, then why did you actually come to my house, when you could easily phoned?"<p>

"Oh, I was in a bad mood and didn't want to stay in my apartment all day, seeing as I slept most of it away," she replied.

"What put you in a bad mood?" I asked tightly.

"That box arrived and then it made my cereal mushy," she answered.

I laughed. Such a small thing had ruined her mood.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Mushy cereal put you in a bad mood? I would have thought it would have been something bigger than that," I smiled.

"Well it's my day off, I wanted everything to go well, and then the box and cereal just ruined my mood!"

I laughed light-heartedly again. Her eyebrows furrowed. Then slowly she started to laugh with me. She smiled too.

"Will I see you there tonight?" she asked.

"I will be there, but you may not be able to tell it's me. I doubt I will be the only Huugya there. We do all look quite similar," I answered.

"No," she replied. "I could pick your eyes out if you were with the whole Huugya clan."

We both smiled and then she stood up. I looked up at her.

"Leaving already?" I asked.

"The instructions in the invitation are not going to be easy nor quick to do. If I am going to get it done before they come and pick me up I'd better get a move on."

"It's only 3. Are the instructions really going to take you four hours to complete?" I asked, not wanting her to leave.

"With my hair, it definitely will," she answered. "I will see you tonight Neji."

As Tenten left I found myself anticipating the night ahead.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Hatake Kakashi was sitting on the floor re-reading the last released Icha Icha novel. His eye completely focused on the erotic writings, until he heard a knock on his door.

**(Third to First switch!)** I got up to answer the door, though my concentration was still completely on the book. I opened the door to see Kurenai standing in front of me.

"Kurenai?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Hi Kakashi. I was wondering if you could watch Asuma for me while I go do some shopping?"

"Sure thing," I replied.

It wasn't a difficult task to watch a two year old especially one as well behaved as Asuma. I'd gladly watch Asuma the younger, because Asuma the older had saved my own life many times.

Kurenai brought Asuma into my apartment and then said to him,

"I am going to the market and I'll be back soon. You behave for Kakashi, alright?"

The little boy nodded and hugged his mama goodbye. Then he came over to me and asked in a quiet voice,

"Will you read to me?"

I smiled under my mask and nodded.

As Kurenai was walking out the door she called back to me.

"Kakashi, I think you have a package!"

I went out to see and found a large white box with an envelope on top.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Hinata Huugya had finally stopped her playing with her younger sister, Hanabi, and retired to her room. Inside her room was the white box that contained her dress and mask for the party that evening.

**(Third to first switch!)** I happily opened the box. I pulled out an ice-blue floor length halter dress. There was jewels that lined the straps and along the bust line. It was gorgeous. The box also contained a pair of strappy silver heels.

The box also held a fine silver necklace, matching earrings and an extravagant silver mask.

I opened the invitation to see how my hair was to be done for the evening. Usually my hair was left down, but this year I was to wear it in a low and loose bun.

I smiled. This year I was going to be a show stopper.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Ino Yamanaka got into the car before she could lose confidence in herself. She never usually had confidence issues, but for some reason she was very anxious today.

**(Third to first xD)** The box that I had gotten this morning contained the most scantious dress I had ever seen and I had to wear it. The top was designed like a bustier and pushed my chest like crazy. The skirt of the dress barely reached half way down my thigh. I was given four-inch black heels to wear and a gold necklace. My hair was golden blonde hair was curled and went down to my mid-back. I felt unbelievable naked, yet I was wearing clothing.

I was wearing a black mask to top of the look.

By the time we had arrived at the mansion I was the most nervous I had ever been in my life. But the chauffeur opened the door for me and I got out holding my clutch.

I looked from side to side an saw other people getting out of cars and entering the mansion. I took a deep breath and followed in the suit.

When I walked into the Grand Hall of the mansion, I was shocked at the amount of people. And the vast amount looked amazing. Not much of a confidence booster.

There were several people talking an even more people dancing. I scanned the room and found the bar. I needed a drink if I was going to survive tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there is chapter 2. And I know the third person and first person switch is kind of confusing, but I am better writing first person.**

**I am excited to describe the dresses in the next chapter! There might be some OC in the next couple of chapters, unless of course Kiba and Lee are gay together. That's always a possibility.**

**The Asuma thing was kinda random, I don't know if I will make something out of it or not yet.**

**This chapter seems a bit longer than the first . . . whatever  
><strong>

**But Anyways**

**Spaz out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Masquerade

A Naruto Fanfic

Well I am being forced to hang out with a girl I absolutely hate. So if the beginning of this story contains a lot of venom, I am sorry. I am going to try and write in 3rd person, but I don't know how successful it will be.

Disclaimer: Me own nothing!

Summary: When the ninja of Konaha and Suna are invited to a celebration in a beautiful mansion and are each given a costume to wear, what will become of the night? Will there be dancing, or drinks, or even a spark of love?

* * *

><p>CH-3<br>The Sea of Faces

Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna, was here only by obligation; there was no personal interest at this Ball. When Kankuro came to him earlier that day with a box filled with a suit and told him he had to go, he felt absolutely no joy. He wore your typical suit with a black tie and a black mask. He leaned up against the wall as he watched others converse.

Gaara had never really gotten the point of useless conversation. You only needed to talk if there was something that needed to be discussed. He was approached by several women earlier in the evening, but all they wanted was mindless conversation. He had chose not to participate and they wandered off.

So Gaara sat up with his back against the wall, almost sulking. But then something caught his eye. It was a girl. She wore the softest green colour dress and her hair was short but curly. Her dress had a box-cut cleavage and short cuff sleeves. The dress reached the tops of her knees, but this girl didn't need to show skin to look absolutely beautiful.

Gaara didn't realize it right away, but his feet were taking him in the direction of the girl. Then he thought to himself,

I am such a hypocrite.

**(AN:/ I love Gaara :])**

Sai stood at the bar getting his fifth drink of the night. He wasn't a fan of any sort of social gatherings; he even still tried to avoid going to dinner with his team. It seemed that the more he drank the better they seemed. Though Sai wasn't a lightweight, when he saw a blonde vixen approach the bar, he was feeling like it. She looked so sexy, that Sai was having trouble controlling himself. He felt like a hormonal teenage boy. This was a strange experience. Sai may have once been a teenager but he was never very hormonal, being an ANBU at the age of twelve probably had something to do with that.

She came up to the bar and asked for a bourbon and coke. The bartender poured it as I slid over to stand beside her.

"You better go a bit easier on the drinks," he said. "The night is still very young."

The blonde looked at him, with a hawks eye. Sai instantly knew that this woman was a ninja and she sure as hell knew how to take care of herself. She smiled sweetly and replied,

"Why would I go easy? It's all or nothing for me. And plus, if I am going to survive this night I would rather like to do it shit-faced, then sober."

Sai smiled, he found himself someone who shared his ideals.

"Amen to that," he replied, and took another drink.

The blondes smile widened, along with her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

**(AN:/ Who is this mysterious blonde? xD)**

.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?

Tenten felt extremely out of place. She was having to restrain herself from finding a corner and hiding. She wore a red halter dress with a flare skirt and absolutely no back. But her long brown hair compensated for the lack of a back; it reached almost the bottom of her butt. She wore gold mask and black heels. Tenten was surprised she could actually walk in the heels. She always strictly stayed to sandals.

Tenten found herself looking around the room in search of Neji. He said he'd be here, and he would probably give her some confidence.

Tenten sighed aloud and was slowly losing hope of Neji's arrival.

"Well your hair was even longer than I thought," said someone behind her.

Tenten jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned around quickly and nearly fell on her face, but Neji caught her.

"Careful there," he said, chuckling slightly.

"Neji!" Tenten said with relief.

He smiled and replied,  
>"Hi Tenten. You know, you should move slower or those heels will be the death of you."<p>

Tenten flushed and replied tartly,  
>"I think I can manage."<p>

Neji chuckled and realized he still had Tenten in his arms. He didn't let her go, he actually pulled her closer and said,

"You're still not taller than me Tenten."

She glared up at him and replied,

"So what! I can still kick your ass at anything!"

Neji chuckled at the glaring brunette which only made her glare more. He smiled and asked,

"Would you like to dance?"

Tenten eyed the Huugya. She may be able to do c-rank missions easily, but the tango? Not so easy.

"Don't tell me you can't dance," said Neji.

Tenten blushed and nodded her head. Neji smiled even wider and pulled her toward the dance floor. She tried to pull away.

"It's easy. I'll show you," said Neji.

She shook her head. Neji tugged at her to get moving. The brunette sighed and gave in to him. So she let herself be lead toward possible death by a man dressed in tux and a black mask.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"Damn Jiraya," cursed a certain blonde haired Hokage.

**(I am doing this section in first person)**

That perverted frog-sannin had gone too far this time. First he gets me completely smashed on sake and then asks if he can alter tradition. That bastard. He wanted to change the Konaha Ball from clan matchmaking to ninja matchmaking. He got me so very smashed that I actually agreed and now I stood at a party in a midnight satin blue one-shouldered dress watching ninjas converse, dance and get drunk. He had chosen all the clothing for the event And he had the nerve to not even be alive to see it.

I wasn't in the mood for a party or even drinking. All I felt like doing was mourning. All I wanted to do was go home and cry myself to sleep. I felt my eyes begin to water. I missed the man, and that was the truth. I couldn't even think about it without wanting to curl up into a ball.

I couldn't stop the tears from coming, so I exited the ballroom as quick as I could. I found myself a bench and let the tears flow. Tonight was supposed to be fun, not sad and lonely. So much for that ideal.

"Crying has never suited you Tsunade," said a voice from a shadow.

I turned to see the origin of the voice. My eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya go! So it seems some people know who some people are and others are oblivious; Mainly males xD**

**Well I did chapter three! It took some effort! Skating everyday for 6 hours kinda takes up a lot of opportune writing time.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up by next Friday and I will try my hardest!**

**Spaz out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Masquerade

A Naruto Fanfic

Disclaimer: Me own nothing!

Summary: When the ninja of Konaha and Suna are invited to a celebration in a beautiful mansion and are each given a costume to wear, what will become of the night? Will there be dancing, or drinks, or even a spark of love?

* * *

><p>CH-4<br>Through the Looking Glass

There is a time for this and a time for that, the time for you and me, isn't it always that?

Oh, I am thinking in poetry now, thought Shikamaru Nara to himself, and bad poetry at that. This is going to be miserable. I muttered troublesome and it earned a glance from my long time girlfriend Temari.

She looked amazing tonight. She wore a champagne coloured dress. It showed a fair bit of cleavage in the front and showed her entire back, stopping only an inch above her tailbone. The shimmering fabric reached the top of her matching shoes that she called deathtraps. I had to agree, those shoes could definitely kill. I reached for her and pulled her close to me.

She smiled as I whispered in her ear,

"You like amazing tonight."

"You don't clean up too bad either," she replied.

I smiled, and hugged her closer to me. She turned and gave me a soft peck on the lips. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and started shifting from side to side. She rested her head on my chest and kept moving from side to side.

We were slow dancing, nowhere near the dance floor, and surprisingly I didn't give a damn. We rocked from side to side for ages, no one disturbing us. I heard a voice shout,

"Get a room!"

The voice sounded shockingly similar to Naruto's. I wonder if he was here tonight, not that it really mattered, all my attention was devoted to Temari. She glanced up and asked quietly,

"You want to get out of here?"

I nodded slightly, barely noticeable to anyone that was not a ninja, but thankfully my girlfriend is one, so she understood. She took me hand and led me back out the doors we had entered.

Outside a car awaited us. We walked up to the car and asked the driver who he was waiting for.

"You," he said, as if it were an obvious fact.

I glanced at Temari and she shrugged as if to say, 'if anything happens we can handle ourselves'. The driver held the door open for us. Before he shut the door he said,

"Just so you know the glass separating the front from the back is only one way. You can see through it, but I am unable to."

He shut the door and I glanced at Temari. She had a rueful smile on her face. It seemed like we weren't going to make it home anytime soon. I smiled as she kissed me.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**AN:/ Lemon in the car anyone? xD**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**  
><strong>

I rolled my eyes as I saw the two rocking from side to side in the midst of people conversing. They were close enough to be sharing a liver. It would take an idiot not to know who the two were. Mask or no mask, you could always pick Temari and Shikamaru out of a crowd.

"Get a room!" I called at them.

They both smiled and then walked away after a few quiet whispers. I rolled my eyes again and looked around the room. There were some people that I recognized. Kakashi-sensei for one; I would have never imagined him being here. I also saw Sai earlier drinking himself through the night, and I saw Gaara's red unruly hair.

"Hmm," I said aloud.

"Umm... ah... Is that you Naruto?" said a quiet voice.

Naruto turned to see a beautiful Huugya looking at him. He knew who she was instantly, and even if he hadn't, the stuttering would have given it away.

"Hello, Hinata," I replied.

She blushed very red. It only helped her look. She looked gorgeous in her ice blue gown.

"You.. um... look really ... nice," stuttered out Hinata.

I smiled my trademark smile and said,

"You look fantastic!"

She blushed an even deeper red colour. A stray piece of hair had escaped her bun. I brushed it back behind her ear. She looked as if she was about to faint behind her silver mask. I grabbed her arm so she wouldn't fall over if she actually did faint.

"Come on Hinata, let's get you a drink so you don't fall over," I said half-laughing.

She gave me a weak smile, and let me lead her toward the bar.

When we arrived at the bar I instantly order us each a shot of whiskey. That would definitely keep me from falling over. I was actually kind of shocked when Hinata downed her shot with ease. I never imagined that she would be good at shooting liquor.

"Surprised?" she asked me.

"Kind of," I replied.

"Another round," she told the bartender.

The shots appeared in front of us and she held up her shot as if to toast.

"Here's to not fainting from fluster."

I hit her glass with mine and downed the contents.

Hinata gave me a smile as I put down my glass. Then she asked,

"Up for a game of beer pong?"

All I can say is that it felt like my jar actually hit the floor.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**AN:/ Hinata can hold her liquor? Say what?**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Naruto's jaw dropped at the mention of beer pong. Apparently he hadn't known that Hinata is the best player in all of the chunins of Konaha. I was only half paying attention to the conversation at hand. These women of noble birth were quite , well for lack of a better term, a drag. They just wanted to know lineage and the amount of money a man had in his pocket. They had absolutely no character to them. Even young Hinata had more character then them.

I made up some excuse, I think it was to go and find the washroom, but anyways I left the women to gossip amongst them. I wandered around the hall until I found a door that led out to a patio that overlooked the gardens.

I was surprised when I saw a woman sitting out there already. Most women would not find the way out to the gardens for at least another hour. The woman's muscles tensed when she heard my footsteps as if she expected an assault.

She turned her head slightly and I saw her eyes behind the mask. They were red. They were eyes that I knew.

"Kurenai..."

"Kakashi..." she replied.

I took the chair next to her and asked,

"Where's Asuma for the night?"

"His grandfathers."

I nodded and then said nothing. I let my eyes wander over the gardens. It was peaceful out here. No music, no dancing, no gossip, no alcohol. Only me and a beloved friend that was dressed quite beautifully. She wore a simple yellow sundress that had red flowers embroidered on it. Her dress was not extravagant as many that were here tonight, but it suited her. She sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

"Tired?" I asked.

She nodded and replied,  
>"Raising a two year old is not exactly easy."<p>

"Neither is mastering a new jutsu," I said.

"It's not the same," she said.

"I imagine it isn't, but, I was just offering something for comparison."

She smiled slightly and ran a hand through her messy black hair.

"When you have kids, you'll understand," she said.

"I don't imagine I will ever have kids," I replied.

Kurenai's eyebrow raised and asked,

"Why not? I see the way you act around Asuma. You love kids."

"Yes I may love them, but finding someone to love me enough to reproduce with me, that is a challenge. I have too many ghosts in my past that could come back to haunt me at any time. It wouldn't be safe for the child," I answered.

"Do you think I don't have ghosts either?" she asked.

"You were never part of the ANBU, you never had to do the things that I had to. You may have ghosts, but I don't imagine they are as bad as mine," I sighed looking up toward the starry night sky.

Kurenai was silent for a while as if she were contemplating something.

"What about Anko?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her suggestion. Kurenai eyed me as if I had just called the woman fat.

"Believe that ship sailed a long time ago Kurenai. It also doesn't seem like the winds will suddenly change and bring that ship back into port," I said after I calmed myself.

She was quiet once more. Then she asked,

"What about me?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**AN:/ Oh snap! Well this is a good as time as any to say that all guys at this party are wearing black suit and ties, unless said otherwise!**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

I had been dancing for almost the entire time I had been here. Man after man came up to ask me for a dance. I suppose I should be flattered, but I am just getting tired.

I finally sneaked far enough away from the dance floor that no one would ask me to dance. I sighed a sigh of relief, finally some peace.

I wandered mindlessly for a while and then decided to get some fresh air. I walked outside to the front steps and plopped down onto my dress.

I quite liked the soft pink satin material and the way it hugged my curves perfectly, but at the moment I just wished to be off of my feet.

I leaned back on the steps above me and looked up toward the stars. There were a few clouds in the sky, making the night almost feel mysterious. It also reminded me of a night many years ago ... the night he ripped my heart out and stabbed it so many times.

I sighed and pushed the memories out of my head. Tonight was supposed to be fun and happy. I was not going to spend it moping about the past. After all the past is the past.

I went back to enjoying the stars and the night. Then I saw a star shoot across the sky.

"Shooting star," said a voice from the shadows.

I turned my head to the origin of the voice.

"I know what my wish is? Do you Sakura?"

I fainted out of shock when I saw his face.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**AN:/ Who is this mysterious character? Teehee, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I have got to say I liked the Kakashi part the best!**

**So I said I'd update on Friday. But the funny thing was that I forgot I was going to update on Friday, because I didn't even start writing this chapter until Saturday.**

**I don't like Madonna. Why do I have her on my IPod?**

**I will update hopefully in a week's time, but the coming week is supposed to be very hectic, so I don't know if it will actually happen.**

**I saw Cowboys and Aliens last night, it was really good =)**

**But Anyways,**

**Spaz out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Masquerade **

**A Naruto Fanfic  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

**Summary: When the ninja of Konaha and Suna are invited to a celebration in a beautiful mansion and are each given a costume to wear, what will become of the night? Will there be dancing, or drinks, or even a spark of love?**

* * *

><p><strong>CH-5<strong>

**Through the Fields of Uncertainty**

"What about me?" she asked in a small voice.

I chuckled slightly and turned my head to look in her red eyes.

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to."

"And why is that?"

"Kurenai, you've got to be joking. Asuma ... he was my best friend. I couldn't ... no, I wouldn't do that to him," I replied.

She stared at me as if she could see my soul. Then she answered, with a straight face,

"I am not joking Kakashi. Asuma may have been your best friend, and my fiancé, but he's dead and gone now."

I couldn't believe that Kurenai was actually serious. She loved Asuma Sarutobi more than I thought humanly possible, and now she is proposing that I try having a relationship with her. Asuma was precious to both of us; I don't know how she could suggest something like that.

"Do you remember that time?" she asked me.

I shook my head; I had no idea to what she was referring to.

"When we were chunin, or at least I was a chunin, you were already ANBU. We were on a mission in the Village of the Snow. You remember the cave? You had hypothermia. I had to try and get you warm using the 'traditional method' because I was out of chakra and so were you. Well I can at least say we weren't out of energy," she said, whilst chuckling quietly. "Do you remember now?"

I nodded my head; I did indeed recall that night.

"That night was warm and exciting. It seemed like we had potential, but you went running back to the ANBU. But then Asuma made his move, and you were wiped off the radar."

"That's where I should remain Kurenai! Off the radar!"

"Why are you so hesitant? It is not usually a trait that appears in you," she replied.

Yes, why was I so hesitant? Why wasn't this choice crystal clear like they usually are? Why was I feeling uncertain? I trusted and loved my friend Asuma, but I also deeply cared for his ex-fiancé and child. Was the dilemma that I actually had feelings for Kurenai? Did I have feelings for her? Why was this choice so gray? It should be black and white; yes or no.

"What about Asuma?" I said quietly.

"Asuma loves you like you were actually his father. He actually referred to you as his Dad a couple days ago," she answered.

"I meant the older."

"What about him?" Kurenai asked. "He always wanted you to find happiness, just like he wanted for me. So what's so wrong with finding happiness within each other?"

"But ... he-"

"Kakashi!"

I met Kurenai's red eyes with my own gray ones.

"We aren't betraying him, or his memory. We are fulfilling his wishes! I am trying to tell you that I want to try! I want to try to be happy! If not for Asuma's sake, then my own!"

I dropped my head in my hands. My loyalties were so messed up. Who was I going to be loyal to? Myself or Asuma's legacy?

"Kurenai," I said weakly. "I'm sorry. I can't, I just can't."

I quickly stood, knowing that Kurenai would not take rejection. She had always been strong-headed. She wasn't going to give up until I gave in. I walked quickly to the ledge of the patio and jumped off. I heard her call after me,

"You're a coward Kakashi Hatake!"

She couldn't have been more right.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

I smirked happily as Temari snuggled up against my bare chest. She mumbled something against my chest that I couldn't understand. I asked her,

"What was that?"

She smiled a replied,

"That was fun, was it not?"

I leaned down and kissed her hungrily. I would like to show her how much fun I thought it was. She grinned against my lips. She had gone and got herself excited again. Oh how I wished I could go another round with her, but I pulled back, there were matters to which I had to attend.

"Perhaps we could continue this at home?"

"Aww," she said with a cute pout.

But Temari didn't listen. She kept grinding her hips against me, daring me to come and play. I sighed and pushed her gently away from me.

"Temari, can you please wait until we get home?"

She grumbled about it, but essentially she got off of me. I smiled as I watched her search the interior of the car for her panties. I quickly pulled on my pants and watched Temari slowly re-dress herself. It was really against my nature to let her get dressed, but there was things we needed to do.

"Temari," I said.

Her attention turned to me and she replied,

"Hmm?"

I softly raised my hand and caressed her cheek, and then I asked,

"How do you feel about me?"

She looked at me as if I were a silly child. She ran a hand through my hair and ruffled it before answering,

"I love you Shikamaru Nara. I love absolutely everything about you and I always will. Even if you have an urge to cry every time someone gets hurt. You are such a crybaby."

I half-chuckled at the last bit. I stared at her intently, and wondered how I had gotten so lucky. Temari understands me, my sense of humour, and my man-woman complex. Plus, she scary as hell and the most beautiful woman I had ever met.

"Do you love me enough to become my wife?"

I watched as her eyes widened with shock. I pulled a small box out of the pocket of my pants as her eyes began to water.

"I realize this isn't exactly the fairytale settings that most women dreamed of being proposed to in, but Temari, I love you so much. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She started to cry and then to full on ball. I wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Then I whispered into her ear,

"Who's the crybaby now?"

Temari half-sobbed and half-laughed. She smiled widely and said,

"Yes," she said. "I will marry you Shikamaru."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love Shikatema so much! I am going to go as far to say I am a fan-girl. I think it may be the end of their involvement in the storyline. Oh whatever, I love them anyways!**

**And what about Kakashi? I actually quite like writing him, he is very complex. Teehee, I am enjoying writing this story too much!**

**Why does Temari not have a last name? It's kinda annoying ...**

**Oooooooooooh, who's excited for the next chapter? I am! **

**Oh and thanks for the reviews! They are very helpful!**

**But anyways,**

**Spaz out!**

**;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Masquerade **

**A Naruto Fanfic  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

**Summary: When the ninja of Konaha and Suna are invited to a celebration in a beautiful mansion and are each given a costume to wear, what will become of the night? Will there be dancing, or drinks, or even a spark of love?**

* * *

><p><strong>CH-6<strong>

**Be my Escape**

The man at the bar came and sat down with me. With him he brought an entire bottle of Tequila. I don't really like men that drink too much, but I wasn't one to talk; I had a bottle of red wine for myself. The man was quite pale; his hair was dark, only making him look paler. He was about an inch taller than me in my heels, which meant he was actually about five inches taller than me. That was a good height; not shorter than me, but not a giant either. I cocked my head to the side and asked him,

"Why don't you like social events?"

"Because it means I have to act like I care," he snorted. "And there is always a chance that I am going to run into people I know and then I have to talk with them or maybe even run into my ex."

I laughed, as the man took another swig from his tequila. He seemed to have similar views to my own. There was nothing amusing about talking about politics with people you don't like, or seeing an ex. I brushed my blonde curls behind one of my ears and said,

"Running into exes is never fun."

"Especially if it's my ex," he replied, drinking even more.

"Why is that?"

"She has this tendency to get violent, almost like it's her second nature. She has a temper that no wise person should mess with."

"Hmm, I know quite a few girls like that," I replied. "Most of them are ninjas and then can kick your ass if you get them angry."

"Believe me, I know. My ex-girlfriend was one," he replied.

I smiled; I know I have quite the temper when it comes to exes. Every time that I see one of mine that dumped me, I just have this need to wring out the necks. Like I have to show them that they were fools for dumping me. I took a drink of my wine and sighed.

"But what makes it worse is that I regret ditching her," said the man. "She was quite a beauty; she had blonde hair like you. And she this way of making me feel so ... so happy. Whenever she's around it just throws my emotions out of wack," he said.

I laughed, because I have known the feeling. I drank some more; I had a feeling that a self-pity party was coming on.

"I bet you have a boyfriend. Don't you?"

I gritted my teeth and took another drink. A very very long drink; then I slammed the bottle back onto the table and said,

"No! The egotistical bastard dumped me with absolutely no explanation!"

"That sucks."

"No shit!" I replied and took another drink.

He chuckled quietly, but quickly silenced it as I sent a death glare at him. He saw how angry I was and then he pushed the bottle of wine toward me.

"Drink more; it'll make you feel better."

I snorted and said,

"No it won't, only a stupid explanation would make me feel better," but, I took another drink anyways.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. Here I am bitching about my problems to some random stranger. It's not good behaviour for a ninja. But I just feel so agitated. I am usually not that bad of a break-up girl, ok that's a lie, but everything about my last break-up just pisses me off.

"I hate it!" I said. "Despite the fact that everything about my old boyfriend annoys the crap out of me, I am so still head-over-heels for him. Despite the fact he dumped me over text, and without explanation I still want him back. Damn it! Why is he so irresistible?"

My drinking companion was silent, which I found odd. He had opinions up until now. I looked up at him to see him smirking at me. It was quite an annoying smirk, and I found it oddly familiar.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"It sounds like you're in love."

"What? No! I don't love that sick bastard!"

"You sure?" asked my companion. "It sure sounds like it."

I dropped my head onto the table. Then I took a deep breath and asked,

"Is it that obvious?"

I thought I almost heard him smirk as he said,

"Yup."

"Damn that's annoying," I replied.

"I think it's cute," he said.

I lifted my head off the table and gave him a glare. He laughed and then raised his bottle to toast; I grabbed my own.

"Here's to the stupidity of boyfriends and girlfriends past, and to new friends made over a large amount of alcohol consumption. Oh and to stupid events," he said.

"Here, here," I said and hit my bottle against his and took a big gulp.

I sat back in my seat and looked at my bottle of wine. It was almost two thirds empty. Then I looked up at my companion. He seemed oddly familiar, like I knew him from somewhere. His skin was practically snow white. His dark hair was cut for practicality, and not style. His eyes were almost as dark as his hair. He looked like my ex-boyfriend. But it couldn't be him; my ex was an insensitive jerk. Or could it be him?

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked him.

"I am a ninja," he replied.

My eyes would have widened with shock if I didn't control my facial expressions so well. I reached forward quickly and pulled off my companions mask. It was him. It was Sai, my bastard ex.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

I gasped out of shock and asked him,

"Did you mean it?"

"What?" he asked confused.

I pulled off my mask and asked him,

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

His eyes widened with shock.

"Ino ..."

"Did you mean it?" I asked forcefully.

He nodded slowly, and then said,

"I meant everything that I sai-"

He was cut off by my kiss.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?" the tall redhead asked me.

I smiled and nodded.

"I would gladly."

He offered me his arm and led the way. Gaara-sensei was being quite the gentleman tonight, not that I would expect anything less. He'd asked me if I would like a drink, complimented me several times, and even offered me his arm. I was starting to suspect that he didn't know who I was. I didn't think I looked that different from than I did normally, except I am wearing a dress and a mask.

He led me out to the giant gardens. We walked in a peaceful silence for a while, or until my curiosity got the better of me.

"Why are you here tonight?" I inquired.

"My brother," he said, smiling softly. "He dragged me here with him and then disappeared at the first sight of a beautiful woman."

I laughed quietly; that sounded exactly like Kankuro. He had developed a reputation as a player, he even once tried to go after to me.

"How about you?" asked Gaara. "Why are you here?"

"My parents," I said sounding slightly resentful. "They wish for me to find a husband. Well seeing as I am the only heir to the head of my clan, so they almost need me to find a husband, so I can produce an heir."

"I am sorry that you have to do that. It doesn't seem like a happy reason."

"It's tradition," I said shrugging. "I have known since my birth that it was coming."

Gaara smiled. He seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. It looked amazing. Then he said,

"I taught a girl once, she was forced to become a ninja because of her family's tradition, though she could have easily become a very talented singer. "

I turned my head to look at my sensei. He smiled down at me behind his mask. He really didn't know it was me on his arm. I was kind of hurt that he couldn't even recognize me. He'd even gone as far as to tell me a story about myself. My clan's tradition was that all clan leaders had to become a ninja, just as they had to produce at least one heir. I laughed quietly at the situation and then pulled Gaara toward a bench. We sat. I didn't really want to believe that Gaara didn't have a clue who I was, because I imagine if he knew, then he wouldn't have even complimented me once this entire evening. I was going to think of a way to confirm my hypothesis that he had no idea who I was.

"Let's play a game," his eyes lit up. "You get three chances to guess my name and you get one hint. I will do the same for you."

A small smile played at his lips as he said,

"Alright, would you like to go first?"

I smiled because he agreed, and then nodded my head.

"Gaara."

He looked surprised that I had gotten it right on the first try, He asked me then,

"How did you know?"

"Did you think that I wouldn't be able to recognize my own Kazekage's messy red hair?"

"You're from Suna?" he asked.

I nodded and said,

"That's your hint."

"Hmm," he said contemplating. "Rin?"

I shook my head.

"Arisa?"

I shook my head again.

"Momo?"

"You got the M right," I said.

"Did I?" he asked. "Could I have another hint?"

"You know me," I replied.

He tilted his head to the side, like he always did when he was thinking. He looked over me from head to toe. He started to chew on his lip subconsciously, when he was concentrating. Then his eyes lit up with recognition.

"Matsuri," he whispered.

I nodded and took off my mask. Gaara did the same with his. He gave me a look of longing and lust, like he was wishing that I could be his. He held my gaze for minutes. Then he let out quiet, sad sigh and got up to leave.

I didn't realize, but as I watching him walk away from me, I began to cry. I flinched as the salt-water tears hit my hands. Then I called to him, hoping he was still in earshot.

"Please don't go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the last section I didn't exactly know how to reveal it being Matsuri. I hoped the Gaara-sensei would give it away. **

**But now I am off to do greater things! Like watch True Blood!**

**The next chapter is going to have a fight scene. It could be good or disastrous; I never have really had to write a fight scene. And no I am not telling you which characters. **

**These chapter titles are slowly turning into song titles . . . Maybe I'll name them after songs I like . . . xD**

**I am going away for two weeks! So when there isn't an update, it's because there is no internet. Maybe I'll do a double update when I get back . . . **

**But anyways,**

**SPAZ OUT! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Masquerade **

**A Naruto Fanfic  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

**Summary: When the ninja of Konaha and Suna are invited to a celebration in a beautiful mansion and are each given a costume to wear, what will become of the night? Will there be dancing, or drinks, or even a spark of love?**

**-/-**

**CH-7**

**For the Nights I Can't Remember**

"I really must have gone crazy," I said aloud.

I stared at the tall white-haired man. It was Jiraya. He couldn't be here, he was dead. His frog messenger made sure that point was made. I really must have finally fallen off of my rocker.

"Tsunade, it's me, Jiraya."

He sounded exactly like he did when he was living. Wow, my mind had an exceptional talent at replicating him. Except he wasn't actually here, he couldn't be. He was dead.

"Yup, definitely mad," I said. "See, I am even talking to myself."

"Tsunade, you haven't gone mad," said the man.

"Of course I have. There is absolutely no way for you to be alive, so it means you're a figment of my subconscious. It's not a natural thing to see dead people, Jiraya, so I have to be mad."

"You aren't crazy. I _am_ alive, I am actually here. You are perfectly sane," he replied.

"Hahahahahahaha! That's hilarious! My subconscious is arguing with me. Hahahaha, I need a drink," I said and walked toward the door that led back to the Grand Hall.

The man wuickly moved to block my way to the door. I thought nothing of it, he was just my subconscious; he didn't actually exist, so he couldn't stop me. I kept walking, but I hit something. I looked forward, utterly speechless. He was in front of me.

"What?" I asked. "That's not possible, you aren't here."

"Yes, Tsunade, I am."

The man pulled me into his arms and held me close. He was actually here, I could feel his body heat and hear his heartbeat. But it couldn't be Jiraya. As much as I wished it could be, it couldn't be. He was dead.

"Imposter!" I screeched, and pushed the man away.

The man sighed and said,

"I am not an imposter."

"I don't believe you!" I said backing away.

"Tsunade," he said as my back hit the wall behind me. "Would an imposter know that I was your first kiss?"

"Imposter!" I screamed, anyone could have found that out.

"Then how about the fact you have never once drank sake without me being present? Instead you always fill your bottles with soda water and fruit juice for an excuse to act like your drunk?"

"Imposter!"

"You lost your virginity at the age of fourteen to me, when we were on a mission to the Village of the Sand. It was an abandon look-out tower and I told you I was scared of losing our friendship and you called me a coward. Then after, you told me that you like me better than Orochimaru and that you would nev-"

"Never be the same without you," I said, finishing his sentence.

I looked up into Jiraya's eyes. It was actually him. No one would have been able to find out the exact words that I used. I don't know how the hell it was possible, but this man was Jiraya, through and through. He _was_ alive and he was here. Jiraya was ...

"Oh Jiraya!" I exclaimed and ran into his arms.

I was so happy, no exstatic. Jiraya was alive. My mourning was finally through! It was a miracle!

"Third time's the charm," he said.

I felt so safe and secure in his arms. It was the first time he'd held me in almost three years. I didn't want to let go, but I had a sudden urge to kick the crap out of him. He didn't expect it at all when my fist hit his fist.

"You bastard!" I screamed.

I loaded my hand with chakra and sent him flying down the hall. How dare he let me think he was dead for three years? That imbecile!

I stormed down the hallway and picked him up by his shirt and punched him again and again and again. He didn't even try and dodge.

"You BAKA! You let me think you were dead for three years! How could you do that to me?"

I dropped him and kicked him in the gut and sent him flying even further down the hallway.I ran after him. I was nowhere near done with him.

"It's bad enough you didn't inform your superior," as I punched him again. "But how could you do that to me?" I punched him another time.

I punched him again and again and again. I kicked him again, again, and a couple more times for good measure. He wasn't even fighting back, hell, he wasn't even dodging.

"Fight back!" I screeched.

He didn't.

"God damnit! Fight back!"

He didn't even try.

I threw another punch at him. If he didn't dodge it, it could easily kill him. He didn't even flinch. I stopped myself; my fist only inches away from smashing him into oblivion.

"Why won't you ... why didn't you fight back? Jiraya tell me! Tell me why?" I choked out.

I had started sobbing without realizing it. It was taking all my energy not to break down.

"Tell me why?" I cried out. "WHY?"

I started to fall. I didn't even try and stop myself. Jiraya caught me in his arms. He wrapped them tightly around me, and then I cried. I cried my eyes out. I cried my heart out. I cried my soul out.

"My, my," he chuckled softly. "You've fallen to pieces."

"It's your fault," I sobbed out.

"I know," he answered. "It will never happen again. Tsunade, I promise, I will never leave you again."

"It's a deal," I whispered.

**-/-**

**AN:/ So? This wasn't really a) a fight scene or b) all that important of a scene. But I like it anyways. I also quite enjoyed writing it. **

**Next Chapter**

**Don't Talk to Stangers**

**Thanks for the review!**

**But Anyways,**

**Spaz out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Masquerade **

**A Naruto Fanfic  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

**Summary: When the ninja of Konaha and Suna are invited to a celebration in a beautiful mansion and are each given a costume to wear, what will become of the night? Will there be dancing, or drinks, or even a spark of love?**

**-/-**

**CH-8**

**Don't Talk to Strangers **

I woke up lying on a staircase, I think. My pink hair covered my eyes so I couldn't see clearly. I slowly took a deep breath and thought as to how I had gotten to this position. I was at the ball, I was dancing, I came outside to get some air, I saw a shooting star and-

"Oh dear lord!" I exclaimed, sitting up fast.

"Whoa, careful there. You did faint, you realize that right?" he said stabilizing me with his hands.

My eyes widened with shock. He was here. He was right beside me. He was concerned about me? Say what?

"Sasuke," I whispered.

"Hello Sakura," he said, looking at me with his big onyx eyes.

"You can't be here. No, why are you here? No, how are you here? You do realize you're in the bingo book right? Which means any Konaha Ninja will kill you on sight. AHHH that means I have to kill you on sight! But what about Naruto? Oh my God, Oh my god!" I said, starting to hyperventilate.

"Sakura-"

"How am I supposed to fight you in a dress? Is this some kind of test? Kakashi if this is your doing I am going to kick your sharigan ass in-"

"Sakura!"

"What?"

"Calm. Down."

"How can I? An S-rank crim-"

His hand covered my mouth. Then he said in a soothing voice,

"Sakura, deep breaths. I am not here to harm anyone or anything. I have permission to be here. Breathe in and out. Nice and smooth. Calm and soothing thoughts."

My breath started to even out and I was slowly relaxing and hoped to god it wasn't a trap. Sasuke gently removed his hand; as gentle as he had placed it there. When my mind finally stopped reeling over the fact that he was in front of me and could finally form coherent thoughts, I asked him,

"Why are you here?"

"I was invited," he said putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Bullshit," I answered.

He raised an eyebrow at my language and then replied,

"You don't believe me?"

"I wouldn't believe you anymore than I would a person who told me Tsunade doesn't have a drinking problem," I said tartly.

He rummaged through his jacket pockets. I instantly went on alert, knowing of many things that could come from pockets. Kunai, bombs, condoms ... but Sasuke pulled out an envelope. I kind of felt like a fool, but better a living fool then a dead fool Tsunade always said. He held it out to me.

I took it cautiously and opened it with even more caution. I'd had paper bombs planted in envelopes before. I pulled out an invitation. The invitation was identical to the one I had received earlier that day except the name and the instructions. I quickly put it back in the envelope and handed it to him.

"You could have forged it."

"I didn't."

"I don't trust you."

"I don't expect you to."

We both stared at each other. Onyx on emerald and emerald on onyx. We just sat there for the longest time, just staring. By the end I was convinced he wasn't lying, but it just didn't make sense. I broke my gaze off first.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Hn?"

"Why of all people did you reveal your identity to me?"

"Hmmm," he said.

He turned his head from his gaze on the stars to me. He was smiling; why was he smiling? I almost quivered under his gaze.

"Because you revealed something to me once."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You cared for me when I gave you no reason to. You told me once to take you with me. You revealed your feelings to me."

I didn't say anything. I had tried my hardest to forget all of it, to act as if it never happened. But now here, Sasuke was tearing at old wounds that I didn't want reopened.

"Come with me."

"What?" I asked, shocked by his abruptness.

"Come with me. Run away with me. Once upon a time you were willing to, and I hope you still are."

"What?" I said again, stupefied.

"Sakura," he said, looking at me.

I looked away. I was afraid; partly because of the chance he could have activated his sharigan and because I didn't want my heart shattered again.

"Sakura, please."

He sounded like a scared little boy. It tempted me even further to look at him. I quickly stood, still looking away.

Then I ran.

I ran away from him like he had from me.

**-/- **

**AN:/ Taadaah! Okay I realize that both Sasuke and Sakura were a little OOC but I still think it was a decent chapter. **

**So its official, I am now naming these chapters after songs that I like. **

**I am thinking there was something important I wanted to say ... must have not been that important. **

**But Anyways,**

**Spaz Out! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Masquerade**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Sorry, I know I haven't updated in over a month, but life kind of happened. My dad passed away, so everything has been really out of wack lately.**

**So it turns out I have had this written since august but have been to busy to type it up ...**

**-/-**  
><strong>CH-9<strong>  
><strong>All I Ever Wanted<strong>

Why am I unable of being this confident without alcohol? Why does it make me so much more confident?

"Holy crap Hinata!" said Naruto, laughing loudly.

I had just won my third game of beer pong. It wasn't just us playing anymore; several people had joined us along the way.

"Geez Naruto! Talk quieter! No need to shout!" I replied, just as loud.

Naruto's face had been hilarious for the past two hours. He had never been drinking with me before and hadn't realized that I was a tank when it came to alcohol. I was just surprised I had managed to remain conscious the whole time he had been with me. When he's around my inner crushing self comes out.

"Hey Naruto," I said.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Could you help me?"

"Help with what?"

"Could you help me find ... The ladies room?"

His eyes widened slightly and then replied,

"Sure! Let's go!"

He grabbed my waist and pulled me along with him. I felt my cheeks heating up as we separated from the group.

"Hinata..."

"Yes?"

"How can you drink so much?"

"I don't know," I said, blushing. "I have always been able to."

"Well I think," he said while gesturing to himself. "That that is totally wicked!"

My blush deepened by a couple shades. I boldly looked up into his sky blue eyes and asked,

"You really think so?"

"Believe it!" he said with a big grin.

I smiled back at him and replied,

"I remember the first time you said that to me."

"Really?" he chuckled. "I have said it so many times before."

"We had just started at the Academy and you asked the entire class what they wanted to be when they grew up. Then we'd reply something like 'a ninja' and then you'd tell us that you were going to be Hokage and said 'believe it!'"

"Those were the days, weren't they Hinata?" said Naruto, laughing at his own antics.

I grinned and answered,

"We really were something, weren't we? You were as energetic as always, Neji was silent, Shikamaru was sleeping, Choji eating, Lee in his spandex, Tenten sharpening some sort of weapon, Kiba was playing with Akamaru, Shino and his bugs, Sakura and Ino going crazy over Sasuke, and I was the shyest thing alive."

When Naruto didn't reply, I looked up at him. His smile was gone. Then I realized I had brought up Sasuke. I kept forgetting that his name was taboo to Naruto.

"We've really changed, haven't we?" asked Naruto somberly.

I nodded and replied,

"For the better though."

Naruto smiled sadly and nodded. I glanced around to see us approaching our destination. As I moved to enter the washroom Naruto startled me by saying,

"You should smile more often Hinata. It really suits you."

I blushed scarlet and moved to go into the washroom. Before I knew it I was being pulled into the washroom.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"This is the girls washroom, you aren't supposed to be in here!"

"From my observations, females don't like to go to the washroom by themselves," he said innocently.

I rolled my eyes and said,

"Fine."

I walked into a stall and checked three times to ensure the door was locked. Then I carefully lifted my dress and went about my business.

"Hey Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Do you think my battle with Pain made me a better person?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Nevermind, it's not important," he said hastily.

I let it be. Silence filled the washroom until I flushed the toilet. I unlocked the door and walked to the sink.

The battle with Pain. That brought back memories. I blushed, remembering my confession that Naruto wrote off as friendship. I wish he hadn't have done that, because not only did it take loads of courage, but it meant I had to do it again and hope he didn't misinterpret.

"Hey Naruto," I said quietly.

"Hm?"

To hell with it, I was just going to tell him and hope he would understand.

"The battle ... I meant what I said," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, you were mumbling, could you repeat that?"

"Never mind," i said losing my sudden burst of courage.

"No, I want to hear what you said," he said.

I took a deep breath and looked up into his blue eyes.

"The battle with Pain ... I meant what I said; not the way you took it though. I meant it romantically ... Naruto, you're all I've wanted."

**~•~  
>AN: Bare with me in this next section. I quite enjoy dialogue.  
>~•~<strong>

I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. The pain in my ankle was only increasing. It only made it worse that I rolled it while dancing with Neji. He caught me before I bailed and then helped me off the dance floor. Embarrassing much. He was never going to live this down.

I flinched and nearly jumped as I felt a sudden jolt of cold being applied to my foot. I brought my head up only to smack it with Neji's.

"Ow," I said rubbing my head. "Gee you're not suppose to injure the injured."

"It's not easy when the injured is a giant klutz," said Neji with a smile.

I glanced down to my ankle to see a bag of ice pressed against it. I turned my attention back to Neji and said,

"I told you so."

"You never told me you were incapable of dancing on flat feet, let alone in high heels."

"There was a reason I didn't want to dance Neji."

"Truthfully, Tenten, I just thought you were being your normal pigheaded self," he said tartly.

"Ow," I said, offended.

"It's true," he replied with a grin.

"It's also true that you are a stubborn ass."

"But an attractive one."

"A little overconfident too," I said.

"Confident with a reason," he said waggling my eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes at him because I didn't have a comeback. He was an attractive overconfident stubborn ass. He smirked at my lack of response.

"Wipe that smile off of your face young man!" I said in an angry-mother tone.

"Or what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then you can go to your room," I said in the same motherly tone.

"I'll only go if you come with me, Tenten."

"Oh very funny," I said in my normal voice.

Neji looked at me straight in the eyes and said,

"I wasn't joking."

**-/-**

**AN:/**  
><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>  
><strong>I Hate Myself for Loving You<strong>

**Anyone have a guess who the characters are?**

**But Anyways,**

**Spaz Out!**


End file.
